halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakina
'Bakina '''is the (alternate universe) relationship between Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator and Nina Cortex. Overview Status Married; leaders of the Vampiro clan. History (TBC...) Children *Jake Vampiro Cortex *Elizabeth Vampiro Cortex *Kuba Vampiro Cortex (boy) Roleplay Nina: (13 years old; studying at the Academy of Evil) Bakuu flies overhead to scout the area. Nina: (yawns) Mr. Aswip: (Nina's teacher) Nina! Focus! Nina: Fine. Bakuu: (flies away after getting the info he needed) Mr. Aswip gives a lecture. Storm clouds form. Nina: (mutters to herself) Good thing I'm inside. Something crashes through the window. Mr. Aswip: Huh? It stands, looking around. Mr. Aswip: Oh my gawd. Creature: For the Order of Light (roars) Nina attacks the creature. It fights back. Nina: Get out of here! Creature: More of us are coming; this school will fall. Nina: No it won't. I won't let you destroy my school! It flies out. She follows it. she sees an army marching toward the academy Nina: Stop! Bakuu: (Flies up) Nina uses her robotic hands to grapple onto the roof. Bakuu: (Roars) Nina: I'm not getting off. He thrashes around. She stays on the roof. He jumps up. Nina glares at him. Bakuu hisses. Nina: Leave us alone! Bakuu: The light will prevail. Nina: (tears in her eyes) LEAVE ME ALONE! (sobbing) Bakuu:(Roars) Darkstorm appears and pounces at his son. She falls to her knees, crying. Nina: Don't kill me! Don't hurt my friends! Darkstorm: I do not want that. The soldiers stop at the gate. Nina: Just get out of here and let me be... (sniffles) They leave. She sighs, getting down from the roof and attending her class. (weeks later) Nina: (feeding ducks at the park) Bakuu: (flying) She sees him and walks off. He keeps flying. Nina: Hmph. Bakuu lands next to her, just as happy as she is, handing her a letter from his father. Nina: (opens the envelope and reads it) Letter from Darkstorm: ''Dear Student, I have talked it over with your instructor and she agrees that my son should "shadow" you so that he may learn restraint and self control. I understand that it will hinder you but I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to teach him that so I am leaving him in your charge with that lesson. if things do not go well You may send a letter to me wishing him returned to my side and I shall find another way Signed, Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm Nina: (sighs) Bakuu:(Nods) I agree with your mentality Nina: Fine. Bakuu: you're seriously considering keeping me around? Nina: I'm willing to take chances. But don't you dare try and attack my school again. Bakuu: Fine Nina: Good. You wouldn't want me attacking your home. Bakuu: You'd be put don if you tried Nina: That doesn't mean you and some lunatics should attack my school and where I live. Bakuu: Fine She sighs. He sits down on a bench. Nina: What do you wanna do? Bakuu: You like Cinnabon? Nina: Um... I guess? Bakuu walks with her to Cinnabon. She orders He eats his roll. She sighs and eats. Bakuu:(swallows) She finishes eating. Bakuu: So why do you go to a school for evil children? Nina: My uncle transferred me there when I was four. Bakuu: Oh. Nina: It's a boarding school, so I live in a dorm. I rarely get to visit my uncle. Bakuu: I see... Nina: Where do you go to school? Bakuu: Private tutors. Nina: You're lucky. Bakuu: How? Nina: Because you get to be alone with your own personal teachers at home. I have to deal with dumb students here all the time. Bakuu: You could request a transfer. Nina: I doubt my uncle would let me do that. Bakuu: Your teachers might, give them a reason to transfer you Nina: Okay... Bakuu: You will need some transfer papers Nina: My uncle Neo is gonna be mad... Bakuu: It's your call. Nina: ...I'm I'll wait til I'm older. He nods his head. (four years later) Nina: (17; had transferred to Calico High School) Bakuu hangs from the ceiling upside down) Nina: (looks upwards) Why are you doing that? Bakuu: Cause its fun and I'm half a vampire Nina: (rolls her eyes) Bakuu drops down Her class ends and she starts walking home. he follows her Nina: Like my new school? Bakuu: Yeah Nina: Heh. Good to hear, I guess. Bakuu: are you busy tonight? Nina: Uh... no. Why? Bakuu: Wanna go out? Nina: (blushes) Okay. Sure. he nuzzles and smokes out (that night) Bakuu: (In dressier clothes) Nina arrives in a goth dress. Bakuu: Hi Nina: ...Hey. Bakuu:(Blushing) You look nice Nina: (looking at the ground, self conscious about her unnatural skin color and buck teeth) Thanks... He extends a hand She takes it. he walks with her Nina: Where are we going, exactly? Bakuu: A nice resturaunt Nina: Can't you just drive or fly there? Bakuu:(Grabs her shoulder and smokes there) Nina: Whoa! He gets a table outside She sits down. he sits Nina: (yawns) their food arrives Nina eats her food. Bakuu eats his burger Nina: So, tell me about your mother. He freezes Nina: What? Bakuu: My mother, my real mom, died when I was a cub Nina: My mom is probably dead, too. I last saw her when I was a baby. Bakuu: I'm sorry Nina: (sighs) It's not you're fault she's gone... Gallery Youngadultnina23.png|Nina at age 23 5154a8582c644e24a90724da4c5309933dd6df41 00.jpg|Nina at age 13 Ninacortexnu 20180330121538.png|Nina at 17 Category:Romantic Couples Category:Romance Category:Royal Romance Category:Alternate Reality